Romeo's Love Adventure
by AngelOfDarkness014
Summary: 8 years after the return of the strongest Fairy Tail members. At Mira and Laxus's wedding, there was a heart broken Romeo after seeing the girl he had a crush on, Erza, kissing another boy. At the party he was gloomy all day until one particular blue haired girl named Wendy Marvell went to him. With a little push will the two of them get together or will Romeo stay be heart broken


**Romeo love adventure.**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Fairy Tail or any characters. Enjoy****.**

"You may now kiss the bride." A priest said. It was Laxus' and Mira's wedding. They kissed and everyone cheered. It had been 8 years since everyone came back from the island they were stuck on for 7 years.

After the kiss, Laxus picked up his bride and carried her like a princess as he walked to the door.

"I hope you're ready to be with me Mira." Laxus said. "Cause I ain't going to let you leave." He continued. Mira giggled at him.

"I would never want to leave." Mira said.

"Those two are perfect for each other." Lucy said wiping away a little tear.

"Wah! My grandson is married already!" Makarov cried as he was crying rivers.

"Here you go master." Lisanna said handing Makarov some tissue. Makarov took it and wiped his eyes.

"I'm so happy for Mira." Levy said.

"Y-yeah... I'm so happy." Wendy said and then she sneezed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Erza asked.

"Yes, there's nothing to worry about." Wendy smiled.

"You're too stubborn." Erza said.

"I learned that from you." Wendy giggled.

"Hi Erza!" A very happy Romeo said.

"Err, bye!" Erza said as she went off.

"Huh? Erza?" Romeo asked and then he looked sad.

"Are you ok Romeo?" Wendy asked and then she sniffed after blowing her nose.

"Yeah..." Romeo said depressingly.

"Do you like Erza?" Wendy asked. Romeo blushed and nodded. "Does she know?" Wendy asked. Romeo nodded and sighed.

"She doesn't feel the same way though. No one ever likes me." Romeo said sadly.

"Don't worry Romeo, you'll find someone." Wendy smiled.

"But I love Erza..." Romeo said.

"Just keep saying that." Macao said.

"What? Why?" Romeo asked.

"Look outside the window." Macao said. Romeo looked and saw Erza kissing Jellal. Romeo went wide eyed and put his hand on his chest.

"Are you ok Romeo? Are you hurt?" Wendy asked.

"I..." Romeo said as tears started to fall down his face.

"Oh dear!" Wendy gasped as she searched through her bag to look for something. She finally found what she was looking for and gave it to Romeo. It was some tissue. "Here." She said. Romeo took it and wiped his eyes.

"T-thank you..." Romeo replied.

"Come on Wendy, it's time to go to the party." Levy shouted.

"Coming..." Wendy shouted as she ran to Levy and the girls.

"Hey, Romeo, are you alright?" Natsu asked.

"Let me guess, Erza's with someone else?" Gray asked. Romeo nodded.

"Don't worry bud, we'll find someone to help you forget about Erza." Natsu said.

"Like that could ever happen." Romeo mumbled.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Nothing..." Romeo sighed. Everyone left the church and went to the wedding party. Romeo looked grumpy and gloomy. No one went near him most the night, until... A group of random girls came to him.

"Go on, you can do it Lea." Someone said. Romeo looked and saw a girl standing in front of him.

"U-um... E-e-excuse me Romeo..." The girl said.

"What?" He asked and he seemed to be annoyed.

"I-I'm Lea and I um... You see, I um, would you like to um... dance?" She asked.

"No." Romeo replied.

"B-but..." Lea said.

"Please go leave me alone." Romeo said. The girl ran off and cried a little.

"Romeo?" Someone asked. Romeo looked and saw Wendy.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Are you alright? You seem gloomy." Wendy replied. "Did something bad happen? Is it from earlier?" Wendy asked.

Romeo sighed and nodded. Wendy sat next to him.

"You know..." Wendy said.

"What?" Romeo asked.

"I meant what I said earlier. I'm sure you'll find someone." Wendy said with a smile. Romeo felt hot on his cheeks and looked at the floor.

"I doubt that. No one would like me." Romeo said.

"That girl liked you." Wendy said.

"Huh? You mean the girl from before?" Romeo asked.

"Yep, and no one will like you if you act the way you are acting now. That girl seemed to really like you. You should try to be nicer, even if you're not happy." Wendy explained.

"Easy for you to say, you're always happy." Romeo sighed as he leaned back into his chair. Wendy giggled a little. "What's so funny?" Romeo asked.

"You really think I'm always happy?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, aren't you?" Romeo asked.

"Nope. You shouldn't judge people Romeo, you never know what battles or wars they're fighting." Wendy explained as she got up and started to walk away.

"Wendy, wait!" Romeo shouted. Wendy turned around to look at him. Romeo suddenly felt his heart stop.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Um... D-do you... Want to dance?" Romeo asked.

"I... can't dance, sorry." Wendy replied.

"Um... it's ok..." Romeo replied.

"Well, bye." She said with a smile and then she started to walk out.

"What's going on with me?" Romeo asked himself.

He watched Wendy and saw her sneeze. Carla flew to her and Wendy kept nodding. They then left.

"Hey, Romeo." Natsu said.

"Yeah?" Romeo asked.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the bar at the guild." Natsu said.

"What time?" Romeo asked.

"9 am." Natsu replied.

"Ok." Romeo said. Lucy walked past and Natsu watched her.

"Hey, Luce, wanna dance?" He asked walking to Lucy.

The next day...

It was 9:30am and Romeo has been waiting for half an hour for Natsu to come to the bar.

"Where is he?" Romeo asked himself impatiently.

"Hey Romeo..." Someone said. Romeo looked up and saw Natsu.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Romeo asked.

"Hm..." Natsu said. Something around him seemed worried.

"What is it?" Romeo asked.

"It's Wendy... No one has seen her since the party yesterday, do you mind checking in on her for me?" Natsu said.

"Sure, where?" Romeo asked.

Natsu told Romeo where to go and Romeo went off. Romeo walked in the city until he stopped outside of...

"WHAT THE HELL!? WENDY'S HOUSE?!" Romeo said shocked as he looked at a sign saying 'Marvell's house'. "Damn you Natsu... I'll get you back..." Romeo mumbled to himself as he knocked on the door.

The door opened as soon as he knocked so Romeo decided to walk in.

"Hello? Wendy? Your door opened so I came in. Wendy?" Romeo called out as he walked into a room.

It was the living room and Romeo had a big shock.

"Wendy!" He exclaimed.

She was on the floor, unconscious and still in her dress that she was wearing at the wedding.

"She must have collapsed here and stayed all night..." Romeo said to himself as he held her in his arms, still on the floor.

Wendy started to mumble and she opened her eyes slowly. When she looked up at Romeo, she blushed, went wide eyed and pulled away.

"R-Romeo?" She said shocked.

"Are you ok? I found you on the floor." Romeo said.

"I... Admit I've been a little ill lately, but it's nothing." Wendy replied with her usual kind smile.

"You shouldn't have gone to the wedding then." Romeo said.

"But... I had to..." Wendy mumbled.

"What was that?" Romeo said.

"I said I had to." Wendy repeated.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

"I don't know... I just thought I had to... I needed to support my friends on their wedding day." Wendy explained. "Besides..." Wendy said.

"What?" Romeo asked.

"They've done so much for me." Wendy said.

Ring...

Suddenly, Romeo's phone went off which scared them both.

"Hello?" Romeo asked answering his phone. "Oh, hey Natsu! Yeah, she's fine; she collapsed and just woke back up." Romeo explained.

"COLLASPED!? TAKE HER TO A DAMN HOSPITAL IDIOT!" They both heard Lucy scream.

"Alright, alright, gees calm down. See ya." Romeo said as he hung up. "Well you heard the woman." Romeo said to Wendy.

"Can I change into my normal clothes first?" Wendy asked.

"Alright, I'll wait in here then." Romeo said. Wendy got up and went into her room.

10 minutes later...

Romeo was sat on the sofa, playing with his red flame until he heard Wendy's room door open.

"You read-" He started to say, but when he saw Wendy, he lost his words. He couldn't help but notice how the sky dragon slayer has changed from when she was 12.

"Are you ok Romeo?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, come on, let's go." He said as he got up and walked out. Wendy followed him.

At the hospital...

The two were waiting to be seen and there was silence between the two until...

"S-so..." Wendy said.

"Yes?" Romeo asked.

"H-have you spoken or seen um... Erza... Um since y-yesterday?" Wendy asked.

"No. I must have been stupid to like her..." Romeo said.

"Why do you say that?" Wendy asked.

"I told you, no one will ever like me." Romeo explained.

"And I told you that you will. Everyone finds someone in their life." Wendy explained.

"Including you?" Romeo asked.

"It's complicated." Wendy replied as she looked at her lap.

"Why?" Romeo asked.

"Because... No one ever takes me seriously... All they see is a shy girl who is too weak to do anything... I bet even Carla thinks that half the time." Wendy explained.

"Man... How can you stand it?" Romeo asked.

"I... Can't... But I guess... People can think what they want. I mean... Last year, on my way home, a man tried to..." Wendy started to say but then she started to shake and cry. "He tried to do stuff to me... But I was lucky that Laxus and Mira came. Without them... I might have been..." She started to say with tears following down her face.

"Hey, calm down." Romeo said as he put his hand on her hand. "Don't cry." He said. Wendy wiped her tears with her free hand and then she realised Romeo was holding her other hand.

"U-um... Romeo... You're hand..." She said. Romeo looked and went red. He then pulled away quickly and the two went silent again.

"Miss Wendy Marvell." A doctor called out.

Wendy and Romeo went in the room where the doctor examined her.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with you..." The doctor said.

"Can I go home now?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, but I suggest no jobs for awhile. Take it easy, take a holiday." The doctor suggested.

"Thank you." Wendy replied.

"You may leave now." The doctor said.

"Thank you for your help." Wendy said as she bowed. Romeo and Wendy then left.

"So are you sure you're alright?" Romeo asked.

"Yes. I feel fine..." Wendy replied but then she stopped and put her hand on her head.

"What's up?" Romeo asked.

"Nothing... Let's go to the guild." Wendy said.

They arrived at the guild and separated going off to their friends.

"Are you ok Wendy?" Mira asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Wendy replied.

"What did the doctor say?" Mira asked.

"Not much. Well, I'm going to go look at a job." Wendy said as she was about to stand up, but then someone put their hand on her shoulder, making her sit back down. When she looked, she saw it was Romeo.

"The doctor said no job." Romeo said.

"Damn it..." Wendy sighed.

"Hey Wendy! Come over here!" Lucy shouted.

"Coming." Wendy replied as she went to Lucy. Romeo sighed and sat down.

"She's hard work..." He sighed.

"That's Wendy for you. She did grow up around Erza, Gray and Natsu." Mira said.

"Hey um... Mira?" Romeo asked.

"Yes?" Mira asked.

"What is Wendy like?" Romeo asked.

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Like, what sort of person is she?" Romeo replied.

"Well, she's kind, generous, stubborn but also quite shy." Mira explained. "Why do you want to know?" Mira asked.

"No reason..." Romeo replied.

"He liiiiiikes her." Happy said flying down.

"Do you really Romeo!?" Mira asked with wide eyes and excitement.

"N-no!" Romeo said going red.

"Too bad..." Mira said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Romeo asked.

"I think she likes you and it would be nice for Wendy to be happy, of well. Oh I just remembered!" Mira said.

"What is it?" Romeo asked. Mira looked around and saw Laxus.

"Hey! Laxus!" Mira called out. Laxus came over to her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you remember what we planned?" Mira asked.

"Yep." Laxus said and then he cleared his throat. "Hey! Everyone!" He shouted. The guild went quiet and looked at him. "I have an announcement. Me and Mira have been keeping it a secret for a little while, but now, I want to say, Mira is pregnant." Laxus said. Everyone in the guild was shocked. "By a month." He added and everyone eyes went wide before they started to cheer and congratulate.

"And also..." Mira said and everyone calmed down. "Can I see, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Je- I mean, Mystogan (Jellal was pretending to be Mystogan), Wendy, Romeo, Macao, Wakaba, Levy, Gajeel, Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Cana, Gildarts and Master Makarov in the back please?" She asked as she and Laxus went to the back. Everyone who she called for went to the back.

"What's up?" Natsu asked.

"We're going to have a picnic tomorrow to celebrate; do you guys want to come?" Mira asked.

"Sure!" They all replied.

"Ok, meet us at the field outside of the city on that big hill." Laxus said.

The next day...

Everyone went to the hill they were supposed to meet at. Mira and Laxus were the first there with Master Makarov, followed by Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Erza. Next was Levy and Gajeel. Next were Elfman, Lisanna, Evergreen, Freed, Bickslow, Cana and Gildarts. After were Romeo, Macao and Wakaba.

"Hey, where's Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know." Lucy said

"S-Sorry..." Someone said. They looked and saw a tiered Wendy. "S-sorry... I'm sorry... I'm late..." She said.

"You're just on time, now let's dig in." Mira smiled.

They all ate and had fun.

"I have an idea." Mira said.

"What is it?" They all asked.

"Let's play truth or dare." Mira said.

"H-how about a nice friendly game?" Wendy suggested.

"I agree with Wendy." They all said.

"What do you have in mind?" Mira asked.

"I-I don't know, m-m-maybe catch or something." Wendy said.

"That's not a bad idea." Laxus said. "Because we don't want anything too hard on the baby." Laxus said.

"Ok." Mira said.

They all played catch for awhile until the boys went extra competitive. The only boy who had enough sense to stay out of it was Romeo. All the girls watched the boys and the boys soon ended up fighting and knocking each other out.

"Oh man..." Lucy sighed.

"Let's go get them." Mira sighed.

"What about the stuff?" Erza asked.

"I'll clean it up and bring it to the guild." Wendy said.

"It's getting too dark for you to stay out alone. Romeo, mind staying with her?" Mira asked.

"Oh um, sure..." Romeo replied.

Everyone left the two and they started to clean up.

"Looks like the sun is setting." Romeo said looking into the sky.

"It is?" Wendy asked excitedly.

"Do you like the dark or something?" Romeo asked with a little smile.

"No, I like the sunset!" Wendy said as she started to climb a tree.

"Wendy!" Romeo said.

"Wow! It's incredible! Romeo! Come look!" Wendy said.

Romeo looked around and sighed. He climbed up to the same branch as Wendy and they looked at the sunset.

"Whoa... You're right..." Romeo said.

"The sunset is always so pretty." Wendy said.

"I guess it is..." Romeo said.

"Most people can't even take the time to enjoy it. It's sad." Wendy sighed. "Well, I guess we better get back." Wendy said with a smile.

"Err... Right..." Romeo said. As they were about to climb, the branch supporting them broken and they fell.

"Ah!" They both screamed.

They fell on the ground and started to roll down the hill and Romeo was holding Wendy tightly. They pretty much took it in turns to get hit by the ground as they kept going in the air and then they hit the ground as they fell down the hill. When they hit the ground and stopped rolling, Romeo ended up on top of Wendy and when he looked at her, the two went embarrassed.

"S-sorry..." Romeo said.

"M-me too..." Wendy replied.

"Wendy... How... Old are you?" He asked.

"20..." Wendy replied.

"That makes you a year younger than me." Romeo said.

"Why do you want to know?" Wendy asked.

"I um... I think I um..." He mumbled.

"What?" Wendy asked.

"I think I um... L-l..." He started to say but he couldn't say the last word.

To Wendy, he didn't have to. She knew what he was trying to say and that was enough. She put both hands on his cheeks and pulled him to her and they then kissed. Their kiss was very passionate. Romeo knew what to say and how to say it know. When they stopped...

"Wendy, I love you!" Romeo said boldly.

"I... I love you too." Wendy replied.

When Romeo heard those words, he kissed her again and then they stopped.

"M-maybe we should wait... Everyone is at the guild and they need the stuff." Wendy said.

"Right, but can't it wait a little long?" Romeo asked which made Wendy blush like crazy.

"I..." She said. "I think we should-" She started to say but Romeo cut her off by kissing her.

Four years later...

"You may now kiss the bride." A priest said and at that, Wendy and Romeo kissed. They were now, officially, Romeo and Wendy Conbolt. Husband and wife. During the kiss, Romeo picked her up like she was a princess and then they stopped.

"Let's go." He said. They walked out the church with crowds of people following them.

They went to the after party and the newlywed couple danced while their friends were watching them.

Gray was still single.

Natsu and Lucy married and have two children. A 2 year old and a 1 year old.

Levy and Gajeel was married and they were watching the dance but they didn't join because Levy was 7 month pregnant with twins.

Laxus and Mira watched their children, yes, children because unfortunately for Mira, she had to have the pain of having triplets.

Lisanna and Bickslow were dancing and they were engaged.

Evergreen and Elfman left the party a while ago to do who knows what and they were happily married.

Erza and Jellal were married and were on a job at the moment.

Cana and Freed were dating and they were sat at a table drinking. Cana managed to get Freed loosen up a little and Freed managed to get Cana to slow down a little on the drinking.

"I guess this is our happily ever then Romeo." Wendy said.

"No Wendy. It's our happy beginning." Romeo said and the two shared a kiss.

The end.

**Sorry, I didn't know how to end this. I hope you like this. **


End file.
